Icarus
This page belongs to Gojira1234 Background Icarus was born in the Tree of Life. The Tree of Life is an enormous tree which houses any species, but normal humans have lost the ability to see it. Therefore, it now houses more Extrahuman species; such as Lamias, Vampires, Werewolves, Centaurs, and Harpies. Extrahuman species have basically made the Tree of Life a Mecca for them, and make up most of its population. Icarus was born in the Harpy division to its queen, who died shortly after. Icarus was stuck with ruling over the Harpy race, but somehow holds out, able to lead them all. When it was revealed to her that Chaos was the one who killed her mother, she wanted revenge. And revenge she'll get. She currently works with Camp Olympus to take her down. But she's still young, and has much to learn. Appearance Icarus has shoulder length, dusty blonde hair, with a long curl in the front, and green eyes. She has large blue wings on her back, and small ones on her head as stabilizers. She wears long black arm-sleeves, which cover her bird-like hands, and she wears long black thigh-high stockings, which are modified to reveal her bird-like feet. She wears a tight white sleeveless shirt, with a white and red ascot. She wears a black corset, which makes her appear quite thin, and a thigh-length skirt. To blend in with humans, she uses a comes along magic, which makes her feet appear human, and folds her head wings. Also, instead of her tight shirt and corset, she wears a sleeveless black jacket, with a high set collar. Also, her main wings are folded tightly to fit, though it doesn't affect her. Personality Icarus, again, despite being a powerful queen, is quite childish and bubbly. She usually has a smile on her face, and is running around like a kid in a candy store. She refers to herself in third person (like Mao) to seem even cuter. There are times where she'll refer to herself in first person, though. Usually when she's being a queen, or giving orders. She likes ice cream. She has a habit of taking random guys she thinks are cute off the street, and makes them her servant for the day. Abilities Icarus is a powerful Harpy, being the queen and all. She can fly extremely well, being the fastest in the kingdom (since she's so light, only being 98 lbs). Her wings are also very powerful, able blow hurricane force winds. Her legs are also quite powerful and light, able to perform fast, deadly kicks with her talons, and often doing an attack she calls "Thousand Feathers", which is basically just Chun-Li's "Hyakuretsukyaku." She rarely uses her hands in a fight, but when she does, she likes to gouge at opponents, since her hands are clawed too. Fatal Flaw Icarus doesn't really have one. It could be her young age and naivety. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Popcorn and ice cream~! (Icarus loooooves popcorn!) * Color: Blue (Like the sky!) * Animal: The bird (Duh.) * Song: Ring my Bell by Blue Drops! * Music Group: Blue Drops! * Holiday: Earth Day! (Mankind doesn't kill nature for a day! And all the birdies sing~!) * Season: Spring (It's when Icarus can spread her wings and be free~!) * Height (on men): As tall or taller than Icarus~! (I'm short...) * Weight (on men): Not too heavy. Between 120-160 lbs is fine with me. * Body Part (on men): The face. (I like the face. Especially if it's a cute/sexy one!) * Color of Eyes: Blue (Like the sky!) * Color of Hair: Anything abnormal. * Color of Skin: I prefer lighter tones, but Icarus is fine with anything. * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're a kind, sexy guy who can take charge when he has to. * Thing About Herself: My heritage and wings~! Least Favorites * Food: Worms (Bleh. How can my subjects eat that crap?) * Color: Eh. I don't like magenta, I guess. * Animal: Anything that eats birdies! (Except dogs. Icarus like doggies~!) * Song: I don't dislike any "song". * Music Group: One Direction. (Icarus doesn't count that as "music.") * Holiday: Nothing, really... * Season: Winter (Icarus can't fly...) * Height (on men): Shorter than me. (Icarus doesn't mind it, but it's usually awkward...) * Weight (on men): Heavier than I-er, Icarus stated earlier. * Body Part (on men): The feet. (Human men usually have such large feet...) * Color of Eyes: I guess I don't like hazel... No reason though, so... * Color of Hair: Brown (Too normal, though Icarus thinks it looks cute on certain guys.) * Color of Skin: Again, I don't discriminate... * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're an a-hole who's all high and mighty and thinks they can boss Icarus around! * Thing About Herself: My alternating between third and first person... Trivia * Icarus was named after the Icarus of Greek myth. * Icarus' measurements are B91(G)/W54/H88 * Icarus' favorite food is popcorn, because it's usually what birds peck at. Category:Gojira1234 Category:Females Category:Extraspecies Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Character Page Category:Harpies